


Infringement

by fandomgurl77



Category: Dumbo(2019), The Greatest Showman(2017)
Genre: Arguement, Crying, Disaster, Humour, Insults, Name-Calling, No offence intended, Other, Stealing, Tears, V.A is an idiot, call me a sadist i know, he's gone crazy, it's a good laugh, no not really, poor V.A feel bad for him, reference to Barlyle, why V.A why, wrote this for a laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgurl77/pseuds/fandomgurl77
Summary: P.T Barnum argues with V.A Vandevere regarding the opening for Dumbo's performance at Dreamland.
Kudos: 1





	Infringement

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I do not intend to be offensive in regard to the term "ringmaster(s)" - it is only used in the circus context.

_Finally, the time had come for Dumbo’s first performance at Dreamland…_

It was 8:15 p.m. when an old-fashioned corded microphone descended from the ceiling.

‘Ladies and gentlemen!’ the ringmaster, Baritone Bates said, ‘This is the moment that we’ve all been waiting for!’

However, one audience member wasn’t very happy about what he’d just heard.

‘Hey!’ the man, P.T Barnum, whispered, ‘He can’t steal my lyrics like that!’

‘I know’, Phillip whispered, ‘You have every right to demand that it isn’t used again, or else you’ll sue them for copyright infringement.’

Suddenly, Dumbo took off from his platform and started flying around the ring with Collette on his back.

‘Ok, I will’, P.T whispered, ‘I’ll give him a piece of my mind after the show.’

**Half an hour later…**

‘Thank you! Come again!’ Baritone Bates said as the audience began to leave before P.T and Phillip walked up to him.

‘Mr. Bates’, P.T said, ‘We need a quick word.’

‘Sorry, guys’, Mr. Bates said as he pointed to the exit behind P.T and Phillip, ‘The exit’s that way.’

‘That’s not important right now’, P.T said, ‘You stole the first line of the opening song of **my** shows!’

‘Um…’ Mr. Bates said, ‘If you want to make a complaint, you’ll have to see Mr. Vandevere up in the Control Tower.’

**Up in the Control Tower…**

‘Hey!’ Mr. Vandevere said, ‘Only authorised personnel are allowed in here, so get lost!’

‘Listen here, Mr. Vandevere!’ P.T said as he pulled him towards him, ‘Your lousy ringmaster **stole** the first line of the opening song for **my** own circus shows!’

‘Hm…’ Mr. Vandevere said, ‘Perhaps you should have sent the lyrics to me **before** tonight then!’

‘Maybe you’re right about that’, P.T said, ‘But that **doesn’t** excuse you from using them **ever** again, or I’ll sue!’

‘Ok, ok’, Mr. Vandevere said, ‘I’ll have a talk with Mr. Bates about the issue ASAP. Just shut your trap and let go of me, carrot-face!’

‘What??’ P.T said in disgust, ‘You take that back right now, you noxious weed!’

It was then that Mr. Vandevere noticed Phillip standing beside the Main Switch for all the park’s lights and other electronics.

‘Get away from there, you blue-eyed turnip!’ he screamed.

‘Oh, I will, but not before I flip the switch and cover this trash-heap in darkness!’ Phillip said before he pulled the leaver up and started pulling all the others on the panels around the tower.

‘GET OUT THIS INSTANT!!!’ Mr. Vandevere screamed so loudly that all the windows shattered, ‘Take your sorry ass and your “ringmaster” out of my park and life!’

In response to this, P.T grabbed him once again.

 _‘ **What**_ did you just call me!?’ he asked angrily.

‘Well, since you run your own circus and are business partners with Mr. Lake-eyes there, you are both “ringmasters”’, Mr. Vandevere laughed, ‘It’s a funny joke, you see.’

Out of anger upon hearing this response, Phillip pushed the leaver for the Main Switch down and then up again.

‘Uh-oh’, he said, ‘The lights have all seemed to have gone funny and started flickering.’

‘Give me that!!’ Mr. Vandevere shouted before he stormed over and forced the leaver into the down position, causing a spark and breaking the leaver off in the process.

‘I’d be careful if I were you…’ Phillip said, ‘You’ll start a…’

‘Shut up, twit!’ Mr. Vandevere shouted as he forced the other leavers into their “ON” positions, causing showers of sparks across the panels around the tower and starting a fire in the arena where they had been almost an hour before, which quickly got out of control and spread.

‘Time to leave’, P.T said to Phillip.

‘Right behind you’, Phillip said as they opened the door and rushed down the stairs, with Mr. Vandevere following them.

**Forty-five minutes later…**

‘Well, well’, Max said to Mr. Vandevere at the main entrance.

‘I thought I had fired all of your freaks!’ Mr. Vandevere said, ‘They and you are nothing but the worst trouble that I’ve ever had!’

‘Um…I think you _may_ have bigger issues now…’ Max said.

‘Like what?’ Mr. Vandevere asked before he turned around and saw Dreamland being consumed in a sea of orange and red.

‘My park! My employees! My livelihood!!’ he shouted as he fell to his knees and began sobbing, ‘NOOOOO!!!’

‘Suits you right!’ Collette said when she walked up to him.

‘Thanks, babe’, Mr. Vandevere said, ‘We’ll rebuild, don’t you worry.’

‘Get your hands off me!’ Collette said before she slapped them away, ‘I’m not going to tolerate being around a selfish, exploitive worm like you! Consider our relationship over, Mr. Vandevere!’

‘She’s right’, Max said, ‘And you can consider our “partnership” over too!’

**The End!**


End file.
